ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodore's Biggest Ocean Adventure
Theodore's Biggest Ocean Adventure is the final Episode of Theodore Tugboat Season 6 Plot: Hank has finally got his v-word and is excited and Theodore is jellous of Hank. Later The Dispatcher gives out the jobs for the day and Theodore hasen't been given a job. Theodore then goes to a far away place and sees Thomas The Tank Engine stuck. After a moment, Theodore regrets what he has done and agrees to go back to the Big Harbor and gives Thomas a lift. Luigi the cargo ship comes in and all 3 almost crash into Shipwreck Rock during a storm. When Theodore returns the whole Harbor celebrates and Theodore finally gets his V-word. Characters: Hank Theodore The Dispatcher George (cameo) Foduck (cameo) Emily Sigrid Thomas The Tank Engine Luigi The Rail Barge (does not speak) Trivia: Cameos by George,Foduck,Luigi and The Rail Barge Thomas was formally introduced in this episode Transcript: Narrator: It was a lovely day in The Big Harbour. The sky was blue. Birds were singing. Hank got his V-word. WAIT A MINUTE? HANK GOT HIS V-WORD? Hank: That's right Mr. Narrator sir! No more Hank The Ordanary! Say hello to HANK THE VOLCANO! It's just what I wanted. Narrator: Well congrats Hank. Theodore was the only tug not to get a V-Word. But little did he know that his dream would come true sooner than he thought. The Dispatcher had some exciting news for the tugs. The Dispatcher: Tugboats today I would like to announce that a special visitor is coming to the harbour in a few days. Theodore: Who is it? The Disapatcher" It's a surprise. Now all you tugs head out the ocean to help bring in 2 cargo ships today except you Theodore. This is for V-Tugs only Narrator: Theodore was sad. Theodore: Yes sir. any work for me? The Dispatcher: No no jobs for you today. Now just float along the harbour. Theodore: Yes sir. Narrator: All Theodore could do was watch as the other tugs set off. He was feeling left out since all the tugs except him had V-words. He had been working VERY hard but he still hasen't got a chance at one. Plus The Dispatcher didn't give him a job in 3 Days. Theodore: Maybe I should go away. No matter how hard I try I don't get anywhere. Maybe they don't care about me anymore. Why can't I help out? Narrator: All the tugs were busy except Theodore. He was thinking of leaving The Big Harbour. More than a few days had passed but the visitor Had not arrived yet. The tugs were worried. That night all the tugs were asleep. But not Theodore. His chance had come. Theodore wrote a goodbye letter left it on the dock and left the harbour. Next day the tugs were all ready for todays work. The Dispatcher: Good Morning tugboats! Today is just regular jobs. George you and Foduck have to take a container ship out to the ocean. Hank you pull barges. Sigrid you are to take supplies to Owan the oil rig. And Emily you have to bring in a cargo ship named Luigi full of pasta and pasta sauce for tonight. Hank: Bad news Theodore is gone! Others: GONE? The Dispatcher: What do you mean gone? Hank: Theodore was right at the dock when I went to sleep and when I woke up he was gone! The Dispatcher: OH NO! THE GOVERMENT HAS KIDDNAPPED THEODORE AHHHHHHHHHH! Emily: Um either that or he ran away The Dispatcher: Whew for a second there I thought the goverment has kiddnapped him. George: But why would he runaway? Emily: Well he hasent been at work for a few days. Maybe he thinks we don't like him anymore. The Dispatcher: FIND HIM BEFORE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS! FIND HIM NOW! Narrator: So all the tugs went out to look for Theodore. They were worried about him. Hank asked Pearl and Petra the Pilot boats to help with the search. So did Sigrid And everyone was looking for him. Meanwhile by the coves Theodore was sadly floating along. A big storm was coming. Soon the wind was blowing hard. Theodore almost tilted in the water. But he didn't care. Theodore: (Sighs Sadly) I guess the others are getting along great without me. Narrator: But Theodore was wrong. Everyone in the harbour was worried about him. But Emily was more worried than ever. She loved Theodore very much. She wanted him to be with her. And she would give anything for him to be alright. Meanwhile Theodore was making his way to the ocean border. Theodore: I can't belive it! it's within my grasp! Narrator: Theodore passed the last bouy and sailed off to the ocean. The waves were warm on his haul. And the storm had died. But it was still windy. Theodore was thinking where to go now that he was free. Theodore: Maybe I could go to Mexico. Or Paris. Or London. Oh! there are so many places to go and things to see! Narrator: Theodore was cruising along. The farther he was from The Big Harbour, The closer Theodore was to his new life as a drifter. A free tug. Going wherever the wind took him. He was on his way to France when he heard a whistle. It wasen't a tugboat whistle it was a steam engine whistle coming from some peeks. And it sounded like he was calling for help. Theodore: Who could that be? Narrator: Theodore looked around the corner of the peeks and gasped out loud. There stranded on a rail barge was a small blue tank engine. He had 6 small wheels,A short stumpy funnel,A short stumpy boiler and A short stumpy dome. Theodore looked at the engine's side and saw a big number 1 on it. It was Thomas The Tank Engine! Theodore's Idol! Theodore: Wow it's a plesure to meet you mr. Thomas! Thomas: Nice to meet you too Theodore Theodore: How did you know my name? Thomas: I've heard of you. Theodore: But what are you doing here? Thomas: Well i'm on holiday. I was coming to The Big Harbour When this stupid railbarge broke down. Then before I know it, A wave knocked both me and the barge all the way and stranded for miles with no help. And i've been floating here since. What are you up to? Theodore: I'm running away from the harbour. Thomas: Why would you want to do that? Theodore: Because nobody cares about me anymore. Thomas: Oh dear! what makes you think that? Theodore: Well all the other tugs except me have V-words. It's not fair! I mean just yesterday my friend Hank got HIS V-Word and he's an idiot! he can't even remember to put the toilet seat down. Thomas: Oh Dear! This Hank sounds like my best friend Percy. Theodore: So that's why i'm going across the ocean and never coming back. Thomas: Well Theodore I was like you one time. Theodore: You were? Thomas: Yeah! When Stanley arrived on sodor I thought nobody wanted to be friends with me anymore. Until Stanley found me after I went missing. Now were all friends. So i'm sure the other tugs are worried about you. Theodore: What have I done? You're right Thomas! I have to go back. Thomas: That's The Spirit! And can you give me a lift? Theodore: Sure! Narrator: Theodore buttoned his tow-rope onto the rail barge and he sailed away. Suddenly he stopped. Theodore: OH NO! I can't remember where to go. Now we'll never get home. Narrator: Theodore began to panic. When he remembered something Emily had told him. When you get lost look for the arrow in the sky its point will lead you the way home. Theodore looked up and saw the stars that made a giant arrow. It was pointing toward the west. Theodore: Yes there it is Let's Go! Narrator: Theodore and Thomas followed the arrow. Soon they heard a ship's horn. It was the giant cargo ship Luigi. Luigi: Excuess-a me! But-a can-a you get-a me to the big-a Harbour? Theodore: Sure. We could use more company. Narrator: Theodore now had to pull the rail barge and The cargo ship. It was difficult to do. And the strong winds made worse. But Theodore wouldn't give up. Category:Theodore Tugboat Fanon Series Season 1